


Я устал, но не могу заснуть

by Liraira



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, FRIDAY is a good bot, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Peter Parker, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Has Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Tony Stark Needs Sleep, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22972504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liraira/pseuds/Liraira
Summary: Питер замечает, что с Тони что-то происходит и обращается на информацией к Пятнице, которой запрещено разглашать информацию. Но что может остановить ИИ на пути помощи своему создателю?
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 26





	Я устал, но не могу заснуть

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [so tired but i just can't sleep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21223277) by [merwinist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merwinist/pseuds/merwinist). 



Питер не глуп и не наивен. Он знает, что с Тони что-то не так, уже давно заметил. Но в последнее время всё стало гораздо хуже. Каждый раз, когда он посещает Башню, кажется, что мешки под глазами Тони вырезали еще один глубинный слой на его лице, и Питеру пришлось просить Пятницу объявлять о его прибытии, потому что Тони даже вздрагивает от собственной тени. Помимо этого, близость в их отношениях практически сошла на нет; и он имеет в виду не только сексе. Питер большой любитель уютно зарываться в объятия Тони, и раньше Старк, если и не принимал весьма активное участие в этом, то с радостью ему в этом потворствовал. Однако в последнее время Питеру везло, если его хотя бы слегка приобнимали одной рукой. Они больше не смотрят вместе фильмы. Они не спят, уткнувшись друг в друга после долгих дней патрулирования или разработки очередных технологий.

На самом деле Питер не помнит, когда в последний раз видел Тони где-нибудь, кроме мастерской.

Если бы он всё еще был неуверенным в себе подростком, то задумался бы, что же он сделал не так, но ему уже двадцать шесть, и Паркер знает, что происходит гораздо больше, чем кажется на первый взгляд. Конечно, у Тони всегда был неустойчивый график сна, но по крайней мере одну ночь из трех он позволял Питеру уговорить себя лечь спать пораньше и в худшие времена. Даже если Тони не спал, одно присутствие Питера рядом наполняло его уютом и покоем, в этом Паркер был уверен наверняка.

Вот почему он старается не расстраиваться из-за того, что Тони к нему охладел, но на самом деле, с него довольно.

— Пятница, когда в последний раз Тони спал больше часа? — наконец Питер сдается и спрашивает. Он старается не использовать ИскИн чтобы следить за Тони, потому что знает, как тот относится к подобному, но это всё слишком быстро перерастает в чрезвычайную ситуацию. Его поступок обоснован.

— Прости, Питер, но я не уполномочена предоставлять тебе эту информацию, — и в ее защиту следует заметить, в ее голосе действительно слышится сожаление. Питер в тупике. Он давно знает, что Тони плохо спит, знает, что ему снятся кошмары, так почему же Тони внезапно начал от него это скрывать?

— Какого хрена? — бормочет он себе под нос, рука поднимается, чтобы задумчиво пройтись пальцами по губам. — А что тебе позволено мне сказать, Ница? — Создания Тони любят его и очень заботятся о нем, даже когда он максимально усложняет всё для этого. Питер знает, что они не стесняются обходить прямые приказы, если думают, что упрямство Тони превышает все пределы разумного.

Питеру кажется, что он может практически слышать, как гудит процессор Пятницы, пока она обдумывает то, что может сказать, не нарушая приказа.

— Босс провел около 90% последнего месяца в мастерской, а остальные 10% приходились на встречи, запланированных мисс Поттс, и перерывы на туалет. Он потерял около 7 кг за это время и уже две недели и три дня не принимает коктейли, что ему регулярно подсовывает Дубина. Его потребление кофеина увеличилось более чем на 50%.

Твою мать. То что описала Пятница совершенно не здорово и отдает вмешательством в частную жизнь. Однако Питер знает, что он не может просто ворваться и попытаться заставить Тони поговорить с ним; это было бы всё равно что заливать костер бензином в надежде потушить его. Но просто стоять и ничего не делать тоже не вариант. Питер скучает по своему любимому мужчине, и кроме всего прочего, он действительно немного обижен, что Тони закрывается от него.

— Рекомендуемый курс действий? — спрашивает он. У Пятницы всегда есть по крайней мере одна хорошая идея, когда Питер оказывается в тупике.

— Может быть, ужин на двоих и кино в пентхаусе? Я уверена, если ты скажешь боссу, что чувствуешь пренебрежение к себе с его стороны, он будет рад загладить свою вину. Прошлый опыт подсказывает, что достаточное количество еды заставит его заснуть, что, как мне кажется, для тебя будет весьма полезным наблюдением, — похоже, Пятница подобралась крайне близко к неповиновению Тони, и Питеру не хотелось бы быть причиной того, что ИскИн будет перепрограммирован, поэтому он не развивает эту тему разговора.

— Может, закажешь доставку из «У Бернардина»? Ты знаешь, что нам нравится, это касается не только еды, но и фильма. Я не придирчив в выборе, так как сомневаюсь, что мы действительно будем смотреть его. Сейчас я собираюсь спуститься в мастерскую, чтобы попытаться вытащить его оттуда.

Ужин проходит настолько хорошо, насколько Питер только мог рассчитывать. Тони молчит, но он не возражал против идеи устроить свидание дома на диване после того, как увидел щенячий взгляд Питера, так что проявление даже такой заинтересованности можно считать победой. Острый взгляд цепляется за запавшие щеки Тони и трясущиеся руки, и всё это складывается в картину, которая Питеру совершенно не нравится. Он всё также продолжает об этом молчать. Вероятно, это ненормально и определенно подло, но Тони не призна́ет, что у него есть проблемы, разве что если только он не загнан в угол, и, ну, Питер за эти годы научился ставить ловушки.

У них нет установленных позиций для проявления нежностей, поэтому сегодня вечером Питер устраивается в углу дивана и тянет Тони к свободному месту между своими разведенными ногами, укутывая их двоих в одеяло как только начинаются вступительные титры. Мужчина каменеет, почти вибрирует; Питер гадает, сколько кофе он выпил сегодня и хватит ли сытной еды, чтобы справиться с кофеиновой бодростью.

Сон Тони беспокойный, урывками. Но высокий уровень инсулина ставит точку в этом длинном дне, заставляя голову Тони упасть обратно в грудь Питера, прежде чем успела пройти хотя бы половина фильма. Это вызывает у Питера улыбку, пусть и с оттенком грусти. Ему нравится, что Тони чувствует себя достаточно комфортно рядом с ним, чтобы заснуть, нравится, что мозг мужчины думает, что он в безопасности, независимо от того, что сам Старк почему-то избегает этого.

Тони едва успел заснуть покрепче и полностью расслабиться, как снова напрягся, ноги подергивались, а голова моталась из стороны в сторону всё сильнее и сильнее. Он всхлипывает, разрывая сердце Питера, руки Тони сжимаются в кулаки, которые цепляются за ткань его спортивных штанов. В целом, это кажется обычным ночным кошмаром. И тогда Тони начинает плакать. Всё начинается с тихих всхлипываний, заканчивающихся рыданиями, которые сотрясают их тела, а затем Питер запускает пальцы в волосы Тони и бормочет ему на ухо какую-то успокаивающую чепуху.

Это не дает никакого эффекта. Тони колотит всё хуже и хуже, пока, наконец, не просыпается с душераздирающим криком:

— **ПИТЕР, НЕТ**!

Ну, в принципе это уже не в первый раз за то время, что они находятся в отношениях, одному из них снятся кошмары, связанные с другим. Недоумение Питера по поводу отстраненности Тони только растет, даже когда он пытается успокоить любовника, поглаживая рукой между дрожащими лопатками.

— Всё в порядке, мой хороший. Я здесь, мы в безопасности, мы в Башне. Мы только что поужинали, и этот фильм очень скучный, я даже следить перестал за развитием сюжета, — Питер продолжает изливать на него поток бессмысленной болтовни, пока всхлипы Тони не переходят в икоту. Затем он счел безопасным снова заключить мужчину в объятия, но был неприятно удивлен, когда Тони резко дернулся и спрыгнул с дивана.

— Я не могу… мне нужно… в туалет, — заикаясь, бормочет Старк, прежде чем сбежать. Питер, разумеется, следует за ним, и Тони падает на колени перед унитазом, исторгая из своего желудка каждую ложку только что съеденного ужина. Сочувствие просыпается в Питере, он тихо суетится, прохаживается мокрым полотенцем по затылку Тони и подает полный стакан воды.

— Милый, что бы там ни происходило, ты себя этим убиваешь, — мягко говорит он. — Позволь мне помочь тебе.

Похоже, это неудачный выбор слов, заставляющий Тони резко вздрогнуть, прежде чем снова свесить голову над унитазом.

— Я убиваю не себя, — мрачно бормочет он, но достаточно громко, чтобы Питер услышал. Несколько кусочков головоломки встают на свои места, но он хочет услышать всю историю от самого Тони, поэтому он устраивается на кафельном полу, прислоняясь спиной к шкафу под мойкой.

— Поговори со мной, Тони. Пожалуйста. Мы несколько месяцев практически не виделись, я соскучился по твоим объятиям, — Питер вовсе не пытается его обвинить. Просто всё именно так и обстоит, и он старается выражаться как можно мягче, успокаивающе положив руку на дрожащее предплечье своего любимого мужчины. Он практически видит, как покорно опускаются плечи Тони.

— Мы столкнулись с Электро* несколько месяцев назад, — Питер кивает, но не издает и звука. — Он был у меня на прицеле, на самом деле я и выстрелил в него, а ты в этот момент раскачивался между нами на своей паутине. Это было самым настоящим чудом, что я не подстрелил тебя вместо него. — Питер издает тихий звук понимания, а Тони снова трясет в хриплом, сухом рыдании. — Я как-то призвал костюм в постель с Пеппер, ты это знаешь? Репульсоры были напитаны энергией под завязку и всё такое. Так что теперь я… Теперь у меня кошмары, в них я переворачиваюсь в постели и проделываю дыру в твоей голове. Или в твоем сердце. Или мы посреди сражения, и я прицеливаюсь, а злодей использует тебя как щит. Или…

Питер понимает в чём проблема, и прерывает Тони, затягивая его к себе на колени, как бы неудобно это ни было. Тони сворачивается в маленький клубок, утыкается головой в шею Питера и шепчет:

— Я не могу… если я убью тебя, то, вероятно, приставлю репульсор к своей голове и включу его на полную мощность. И я не хотел, чтобы ты знал, что я способен на подобное, поэтому я просто… Перестал спать, совсем.

Питер что-то мурлычет себе под нос, прижимая голову Тони к подбородку.

— Я доверю тебе свою жизнь и всё остальное. Я никогда не боялся ни твоего железного костюма, ни тебя, и не в последнюю очередь потому, что знаю, у тебя должен быть какой-нибудь протокол для Пятницы, который отменит твои действия, если ты призовешь Железного Человека во время ночного кошмара, — он нежно целует немытые, растрепанные волосы. — Кроме того, не стоит также упускать из виду тот факт, что я сильнее Железного Человека и могу легко отбить любые выстрелы, которые ты в меня направишь. — Из глубины его груди вырывается тихий вздох. — Всегда есть риск дружественного огня, особенно когда в команде полный набор как бойцов дальней дистанции, так и ближней. И да, я, безусловно, не Халк, чтобы даже не обратить внимание на выстрел, но я очень крепкий. Меня как-то поездом сбило, милый, или ты забыл? — улыбка наползает на его лицо и слышится в его голосе, на мгновение он еще крепче прижимает к себе Тони.

— Я знаю, что от этого твои кошмары не исчезнут. Мое тщеславие не настолько велико, чтобы считать, что одних моих слов будет достаточно чтоб они прекратили тебя донимать. Просто хочу, чтоб ты знал: твои попытки отстраниться и оттолкнуть меня причиняют мне гораздо больше боли, чем мог бы случайно пропущенный удар от тебя.

Тони прячет лицо на груди Питера, стараясь стать меньше, хотя напряжение покидает его конечности.

— Отведешь меня в постель? Пожалуйста.

Они оба смеются, когда Питер говорит ему, что он должен сначала почистить зубы, и этот момент переполнен спокойствием и стабильностью. Ни один из них не глуп настолько, чтобы думать, что все проблемы и травмы Тони так легко решаются, но, по крайней мере, на одну ночь они с этим справились. И каждый раз, когда Тони просыпается с криком, Питер обнимает его и помогает уснуть.

Проблема всё еще не решена, но Питер никогда не хотел «исправлять» Тони. Всё, что он когда-либо хотел, это быть тем, на кого мужчина мог бы опереться в мире, который, казалось, чаще лишал Тони чего-либо, нежели одаривал.

**Author's Note:**

> *Электро - реально существующий суперзлодей из комиксов Марвел, враг Человека-паука.


End file.
